Stars and Butterflies
by Mappie Jones
Summary: "- Hermione, você tem certeza disso? – sussurrou. Ninguém viu por que ela parou e tampouco ligou. Ela fez que sim e ele a deixou ir, pela segunda vez, atrás de outro. Do mesmo outro. Estava cansado de ter de fazer isso."
1. Notas

Notas: Está é uma fanfic pós-guerra, portanto algumas pessoas estão MORTAS. Draco Malfoy e Lilá Brown mudaram e muito. Eu sei, "Draco Malfoy é MAL, portanto não pode ser legal com as pessoas", mas aqui ele é e quem não gosta disso, não leia. Ok, eu pareço má e grossa, mas é a mais pura verdade. Essa fic só tem três capítulos prontos, apenas TRÊS. Nunca posto todo dia por falta de recursos (lê-se: O laptop é da minha irmã e ela me deixa usar, produção? Não!)

Enfim, eles dois são legais e ponto. Eu particularmente amo a Lilá nessa fanfiction e adoro o Draco também (só aqui, porque nos livros eu quero mata-lo). Não mudei o Draco porque essa é a "visão" que eu tenho dele e o acho um cara legal. Não! Ele é tão filho da puta quanto, sei lá, Eric Cartman (south park), portanto eu o detesto. Mesmo. Não me julguem, mas é verdade. Ok, não tão filho da puta quanto, mas chega ligeiramente perto. Na minha concepção, claro.

Não posto sem comentários, sério. Parei de postar em comunidades por causa da falta desses comentários e porque o Orkut é uma merda e eu só o usava pras fanfics então vim pra cá (). Sem comentários, abandonarei e excluirei isso aqui.


	2. O Caldeirão Furado

Capitulo 1

"_Olá, aqui é o apartamento de Lilá Brown e de Hermione Granger. No momento nós não estamos, portanto deixe seu recado após o sinal."_

"_Lilá, oi, aqui é a Mione, hoje eu acho que não vou para casa porque eu estou meio triste com o que aconteceu comigo e com o Ronald. Não se preocupe comigo, eu estou bem. Tem dinheiro em cima da geladeira se você quiser sair e as chaves do seu carro estão na tigela da mesa de centro antes que você percorra a casa inteira atrás delas. Eu vou ficar no Tom por um tempo (eu acho), então não precisa se preocupar mesmo. Não faça nenhuma besteira e não abra a porta para estranhos (haha). Tenho que ir amor, beijos."_

Era um dia chuvoso e escuro em Londres. Poucas pessoas se atreviam a sair de casa em tempos como aqueles, tão perigosos para pessoas ingênuas e indefesas. Dentre as poucas, Hermione, que parecia quase deprimida andando direto para o caldeirão furado, a fim de tomar alguma coisa mais "forte". Ao entrar, a porta empurrou o sininho que tocou anunciando sua chegada. Estava tão vazio que nem mosca tinha. Tinha apenas, Tom, o barman desdentado que veio a cumprimentar Hermione com uma reverencia a qual ela retribuiu com um sorriso fraco, se sentando em um banco a frente do balcão.

- O que vai querer? – perguntou ele, assim que ela se acomodou melhor.

- O que você tiver de mais forte, Tom, obrigada. – Dizendo isso ela deitou sua cabeça nos braços e a afundou o máximo que conseguiu, quando o sino tocou mais uma vez denunciando a presença de outra pessoa ali.

- Senhor Malfoy – disse Tom, saindo detrás do balcão e provavelmente fazendo uma reverencia. Hermione levantou a cabeça, mas logo a afundou novamente.

- Olá Tom – disse uma voz forte, alta e macia. Hermione se derreteu ao ouvir aquele doce som, mas também estranhou a falta de arrogância e sarcasmo. Ele se sentou a seu lado.

- Aqui está Srta. – disse Tom, já atrás do balcão, colocando a garrafa de uísque de fogo em sua frente.

- Obrigada Tom – a garota disse com a voz abafada e levantou a cabeça, se permitindo ser vista por Draco.

- Hermione? – ele disse surpreso a olhando. Era verdade que a garota estava um pouco diferente do que em Hogwarts, mas era só o cabelo. Entretanto, sua surpresa era grande. A garota olhou para ele e deu um meio sorriso. O loiro não havia mudado nada. Os mesmos cabelos, os mesmos olhos azuis, e a mesma cara de mau. Ela riu com esse pensamento.

- Oi Draco – a garota disse e bebeu um gole de seu uísque. "Caramba" ela pensou ao terminar o gole e olhar a garrafa "queima mais que o dos trouxas e olhe lá!"

- Uísque de fogo? – ele perguntou olhando para a garrafa com a cabeça parcialmente inclinada para ver melhor – Nunca imaginei que bebesse isso.

- É nem eu – a garota colocou na mesa e ele riu. Hermione estranhou sua risada. Parecia real e nada sarcástica ou irônica. Como se ele nunca a tivesse chamado de sangue ruim e eles fossem amigos há muito tempo. Ela o olhou e viu que sorria abertamente para ela.

- O que houve Draco? – perguntou antes que pudesse evitar – Você não é mais o mesmo cara. – Tom colocou a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada na frente dele e ele bebeu um longo gole – Eu quero dizer, você mudou. Aparentemente – acrescentou olhando para o lado.

- Aham – ele disse simplesmente olhando para a garrafa em suas mãos. Depois olhou nos olhos castanhos de Hermione – Eu... Sabe meus pais foram presos – a garota colocou as mãos sobre a boca.

- Eu, sinto muito.

- Não sente – ele disse e quando ela ia falar mais alguma coisa ele a parou com a mão, fechando os olhos – Nem eu na verdade. Meus pais eram maus, Hermione. E sem as influencias deles, eu pude ser o que eu verdadeiramente sou. Eu mesmo. – ele olhou para frente e bebeu mais um gole – E você? – forçou um sorriso, ainda sem olhá-la. Hermione teve de admitir que foi o sorriso forçado mais bonito que ela já havia visto.

- Meus pais morreram na Austrália. – ela falou e ele olhou para ela de novo, imediatamente – E atualmente eu vivo com Lilá Brown.

- A Brown? – ele perguntou incrédulo – Mas eu achei que vocês se odiassem!

- Eu a salvei de um ataque de lobisomem. – A garota desviou o olhar para a garrafa de uísque – E ela parou de perseguir o Ronald. Logo então ela e abriu comigo. Eu conheço todos os podres dela.

- Até que ela perdeu a virgindade com o Goyle, na sala comunal da Sonserina? – Draco perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas e Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Quem te disse?

- O próprio – Draco bebeu outro gole da garrafa – Eu achei meio nojento.

- Ah, acredite, ela também – os dois riram e beberam um gole das garrafas. Ambos juntos, como um só.

- Então, - ele falou primeiro – Ronald? Eu só ouço você o chamar de Rony

- E eu só ouço você o chamar de rei – a garota riu e ele sorriu.

- Ei, ei, ei, Weasley é o nosso rei. – cantarolou Draco desanimadamente e bebeu outro gole. A garrafa agora estava vazia – Você não respondeu minha pergunta. – Ela suspirou.

- Eu o peguei me traindo com a Romilda Vane. – Draco riu e Hermione ficou indignada – Divirto você?

- Não – ele disse em meio a risos – É só que ele tem de ser muito burro para trair você. – Outra garrafa foi colocada na mesa e Draco olhou para ela antes de beber um gole. Hermione ficou muda – E a Lilá?

- Ah, ela ficou puta, pra falar a verdade. – A garota de cabelos castanhos olhou para a mesa, distraída – Queria matá-lo. Tinha até um plano pronto. Eu preferi devolver meu anel de noivado.

- Péssima idéia – Draco disse sorrindo e bebendo um gole – Vende. – Hermione riu – Soube que ele é rico agora, então deve valer alguma coisa.

- Dez mil galeões – o loiro engasgou e arregalou os olhos para ela – Mas tarde demais, eu já devolvi. Não que eu precise do dinheiro - acrescentou – Eu trabalho para o ministério atualmente e sou boa no que eu faço.

- Imagino – ela o olhou e ele retribuiu o olhar – Mesmo. Você era a melhor, Mione, sabe disso.

- Olha o avanço – riu-se a menina de cabelos castanhos – "Mione"

- É – ele disse quase suspirando - as coisas mudam. – As garrafas acabaram. Os dois pagaram e Draco apontou para a parede do beco diagonal.

- Quer dar um passeio? – perguntou pegando seu guarda chuva. Hermione assentiu, sorrindo.

Eles andaram pelo beco diagonal um tempo, debaixo do guarda chuva e riram das coisas que aconteceram enquanto eles não se falavam. Até mesmo em Hogwarts.

- Olha só, o Harry finalmente tomou a linha com a Weasley – Draco riu – Ele sempre gostou dela um pouco.

- Eu também acho. – A garota riu. – E a Pansy?

- Eu normalmente não falo isso de uma mulher, - O loiro disse olhando-a – Não mais – acrescentou - mas aquela menina é uma bela de uma idiota. Eu era outra pessoa antes e ela me perseguia. Desistiu quando eu comecei a namorar a Astoria Greengrass. Astoria morreu um ano depois.

- Sinto muito

- Não precisa. Eu já superei – ele falou e parou de sorrir, colocando as mãos nos bolsos das calças jeans escuras. O guarda chuva era enfeitiçado. O silencio ficou por um tempo, mas os dois começaram a conversar novamente quando Hermione apontou uma linda coruja das neves, bem parecida com Edwiges, na porta do "Empório de Corujas".

O dia passou como outro qualquer e quando os dois iam embora, Draco insistiu para dar uma carona para Hermione.

- Eu juro, esse carro é cem por cento trouxa! – Ele riu e ela desconfiou – Verdade. E outra, se você não aceitar, vai se molhar para voltar para casa.

- Ok, eu vou aceitar – o carro era lindo. O tom de cinza chumbo era lindo e servia perfeitamente para àquela caminhonete enorme. A garota entrou e ele se colocou a dirigir a levando para uma linda casa.

- Largo Grimmald número onze, aqui estamos – Draco disse parando o carro e Hermione saiu.

- Você não quer entrar? A Lilá esta no trabalho a essa hora. – Ele sorriu para ela e acenou a cabeça, indicando que não. – Ah vai, eu insisto. Toma um café, ou um chocolate quente. Está bem frio aqui fora. – Draco finalmente aceitou e os dois foram entrando rapidamente. Hermione se jogou no sofá da sala. – Senta ai – ela disse apontando uma poltrona ao lado do sofá. Os dois conversaram por algumas horas sobre as coisas mais banais, quando ouviram um barulho de chaves na porta e passos de salto alto. Logo Lilá Brown estava na sala. Estava bastante diferente. Tinha os cabelos lisos e curtos em um corte Chanel e estava bem mais alta com seu salto número quinze. Era bastante bonita e vestia-se com uma saia risca de giz e um blazer cinza da mesma cor da saia, aberto, com uma camisa branca por baixo. Tinha uma bolsa de couro grande e preta. Parecia bem surpresa.

- Draco? – perguntou vendo o garoto – Hermione o que houve?

- Nada – a menina respondeu – Eu topei com Draco no caldeirão furado e a gente começou a conversar. Nada de mais.

- E eu já vou indo – o garoto ia se levantar, mas Hermione segurou sua mão, impedindo-o.

- Fique pelo menos para o jantar – ela pediu sorrindo. Ele sorriu de volta.

- Infelizmente eu não posso. Tenho de ir para casa e dar comida para o cachorro. Sem falar que não quero incomodar. – Ele beijou a testa dela – Tchau Mione. – andou até Lilá e acenou com a cabeça – Lilá.

- Adeus Draco – retribuiu o aceno e o loiro se foi.


	3. Casa

Capitulo 2

– Ok, o que foi aquilo? – Lilá perguntou ainda parada no mesmo lugar

- Nada de mais. – a castanha deu de ombros e se dirigiu a cozinha – Então, quer o que?

- Como assim?

- Para jantar, Lilá – Hermione disse enquanto a loira colocava a bolsa no balcão da cozinha.

- Ah, sei lá, o que a gente tem?

- Macarrão – a garota de cabelo castanho respondeu olhando no armário. Lilá acenou.

- Macarrão então.

A noite passou rápido depois do jantar e as duas conversaram sobre tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia com Hermione.

- Ele sabia disso? – Lilá perguntou se referindo a Draco sobre sua virgindade – Como?

- Goyle.

- Ah eu vou matá-lo! – Lilá disse olhando para o lado

- Tarde demais – Hermione respondeu – Já foi feito. Em mil novecentos e noventa e oito.

- Ai que droga! – a garota praticamente urrou de ódio, mas se acalmou – E ai, vocês fizeram bastante coisa hoje né?

- Foi sim. A gente foi para o beco diagonal e ficou lá um tempo falando dessas coisas que eu te contei. Mas chega de falar de mim que não é nem um pouco interessante – Hermione riu quando a amiga fez biquinho – Como foi o trabalho?

- Horrível, como sempre. O QG não tinha nada de novo! Nunca tem, é impressionante! Parece que desde que o tio Voldy morreu, as coisas andam bem calmas pelo mundo da magia. A única coisa que salva é o capitão. – Lilá suspirou.

- Claro – disse Hermione rindo – Eu não sei por que você vai tão bem vestida. Uma calça jeans e uma camiseta e já estava tudo bem. – Lilá revirou os olhos.

- Desde Hogwarts, Mione, sempre simples. Não se conquista alguém assim. – Lilá apontou para as roupas de Hermione – E sim assim – e apontou para as próprias roupas. Realmente, Hermione podia ser considerada uma menina colegial. Estava com uma blusa de moletom, cinza, fechada, uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa rosa e cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo. – Mas eu te ajudo com o Draco

- Ah claro. Ajuda. Ajudar com o que Lilá?

- Com tudo, claro.

- Ai Lilá – Hermione se levantou do chão entre a mesinha de centro e o sofá cinza onde elas estavam sentadas e se dirigiu para a escada.

- Não é difícil – perseguiu-a a outra – É só você se maquiar mais, se vestir melhor e ajeitar os cabelos.

- Li, eu amo meu cabelo, não estragarei meu rosto com maquiagem e me visto muito bem – a castanha se virou para a amiga na porta do seu quarto – Posso ir dormir?

- Que assim seja. – falou Lilá erguendo as mãos, praticamente dizendo: Não está mais aqui quem falou – Mas eu lhe digo que você vai ceder – a loira foi para seu quarto enquanto Mione revirava os olhos. Lilá sempre fora dramática e isso não era surpresa para ela. A garota fechou a porta e pressionou as costas contra ela. Nada acontecera entre ela e Draco.

"Só talvez" pensou Hermione "Uma lembrança de um sentimento tenha vindo à tona." Ela começou a lembrar de quando era monitora chefe e lagrimas vieram de repente.

"_Era uma linda noite escura, com uma lua completamente cheia no topo, a saldar Hermione em sua ronda de todos os dias. A lanterna estava em suas mãos e o bloco no bolso. Esperava encontrar alguém que estivesse estourando bombas de bosta em um corredor ou outra coisa qualquer. Sempre era assim e não era agora que ia mudar. Tudo era muito monótono pelas suas rondas. Era o quinto ano da escola e os N.O.M's (Níveis Ordinários em Magia) se aproximavam cada vez mais sendo que seu nervosismo só aumentava. A garota não tinha mais tempo para se divertir. Ela só queria estudar. Perdida em seus pensamentos, ao virar em um corredor, quase deu um gritinho ao ver Draco Malfoy com a lanterna apontada para sua cara._

_- Granger – ele disse demonstrando desprezo em sua voz – O que faz aqui?_

_- Sou monitora chefe – apontou para o distintivo – E você?_

_- A menos que seja cega, eu acho que você viu o distintivo em meu peito também._

_- Qual dos dois? O distintivo de "Eu sou um idiota" entregue pela Umbridge ou o distintivo escrito "Eu sou melhor que todo mundo por que eu sou monitor"?_

_- Acho que o segundo – Ele sorriu sarcasticamente e abaixou um pouco a lanterna pelo corpo dela – Uau Granger._

_- Sobe isso – falou rapidamente, Hermione, corando – E não ouse voltar – disse quando ele ia abaixar de novo._

_- Por quê? Você é linda – o loiro disse com sinceridade. Todo o desprezo havia deixado sua voz. A garota engoliu em seco e começou a andar._

_- Tchau – disse, mas ele a segurou pelo braço olhando em seus olhos. Tinha algo diferente em e não parecia só desejo. Logo em seguida, ele a prensou na parede próxima. – Para Malfoy! – disse ela, mas ao mesmo tempo não fez nenhum esforço para sair. Ele a beijou, prensando ela ainda mais na parede, como se quisesse o formato perfeito da menina ali. Nenhum dos dois quis sair, ou sequer fez algum esforço para demonstrar vontade de sair. Draco colocou as mãos dele na cintura da garota e foi subindo lentamente até pousá-las nos seios de Hermione. Ela não ligou. Não sabia mais de nada. Só sabia que estava beijando alguém e que estava gostando. Hermione começou a tirar a camisa dele, botão por botão e logo a mesma estava no chão. Os dois aprofundaram ainda mais o beijo. Draco tirou a camisa feminina dela e jogou ao lado da sua. Cegamente, Hermione passou as unhas pela barriga dele e ele desceu os beijos pelo pescoço e ombros da menina. A castanha começou a tentar tirar a calça de Draco, mas se refreou. "O que eu estou fazendo?" ela pensou e depois se esqueceu de novo quando ele abriu seu sutiã e começou a beijar seus seios. Falou a primeira coisa que pensou._

_- Ronald... – murmurou e tudo pareceu parar. O tempo, os beijos e tudo o mais. O loiro olhou para ela e fechou os olhos lentamente. Depois a soltou, sem a olhar, e pegou sua camisa no chão._

_- Te vejo mais tarde, sangue ruim – e nada mais disse antes de sair andando lentamente, deixando-a ali, parcialmente nua e sem nenhuma idéia do que houve."_

Hermione secou suas lagrimas. Fora estúpida. Não deveria ter deixado isso acontecer. Depois disso, quando se encontravam pela ronda, nada diziam. Apenas passavam reto, sem provocação, palavras ou lembranças. Era tudo um vazio entre eles e nenhum dos dois ousou tocar mais nesse assunto. Se jogando em sua cama, ela lembrou que sempre negava a primeira vez a Ronald. Negaria até hoje. Ela não se sentia confortável com ele, mas sabia que se fosse Draco, ela iria considerar seriamente. Virando para o lado, tentou dormir e conseguiu depois de alguns longos minutos de espera pelo sono.

O sol entrava pela janela e se não fosse por isso, Hermione Granger teria continuado a dormir profundamente. Se levantando, ela se espreguiçou e se trocou para ir trabalhar. Era chefe do F.A.L.E (Fundo de apoio aos elfos domesticos), na sede da Inglaterra. Bastante coisa mudou para a organização e para os elfos, principalmente. As pessoas começaram a se interessar pela organização e defender os direitos dos elfos. Rony costumava ajudá-la com a papelada que aquilo dava. Agora ele deve estar na suíça, dando morangos cobertos com chocolate na boca de Romilda Vane. E era para ser a pré-lua de mel deles. Ela se olhou no espelho. Usava um blazer preto, aberto, de mangas até um pouco abaixo dos cotovelos, uma calça jeans um pouco escura, uma sapatilha cinza e uma camiseta com algumas fotos pretas e brancas aleatórias. Era de orgulho e preconceito, o filme de 2005, baseado no livro de Jane Austen. Nas fotos se viam Elizabeth Bannet de frente para Fitzwilliam Darcy e do lado, o mesmo sorrindo. Estava escrito também "Stars and Butterflies". Era realmente linda. Pegando sua bolsa estilo sacola, branca (que nem a camiseta), a garota saiu correndo para a rua e de lá, aparatou para a entrada do ministério. Nada havia mudado muito. Ainda era a mesma coisa de sempre, com vários bruxos rindo e conversando, enquanto entravam para trabalhar.


	4. Ministério e restaurante

Capitulo 3

A garota se adiantou para a porta e entrou bem rapidamente, não deixando ninguém vê-la.

Draco Malfoy fez o que fazia todos os dias: Se levantou da cama, tomou banho, escovou os dentes, se trocou e olhou a foto de Astoria que ele tinha no criado mudo. Nunca havia passado de um amor fraternal para ele, mas para ela, ele era a coisa mais importante do mundo. Quando descobriu que Astoria estava tão doente assim, permaneceu calmo, por ela e por ele. Os longos dias que passaram no St. Mungus foram difíceis para ambos e quando ela veio a morrer foi como perder uma irmã, por que ela nunca passou disso para ele. Se sente culpado por nunca ter amado-a como deveria. Ele segurou a foto com uma mão e sorriu para ela. A mulher era linda. Tinha cabelos ruivos até a cintura, franja colocada atrás da orelha e um lindo sorriso com dentes brancos e perfeitos. Colocando a foto em seu devido lugar, Draco desceu as escadas, tomou o café e aparatou para a porta do ministério da magia. Encontrou com alguns velhos "amigos" de Hogwarts, com quem teve a obrigação de conversar e entrou. Tinha que ir imediatamente para o QG e ver o que estava acontecendo. Porém ao chegar aos elevadores se deteve. Hermione Granger estava parada lá esperando e lendo um livro. Seus cabelos castanhos brilhavam na luz do sol e ela parecia entretida com o livro pocket em mãos. Ele sorriu. Era assim desde Hogwarts e nunca iria mudar.

- Oi – Hermione se sobressaltou quando alguém falou com ela. Se virando rapidamente viu o cabelo loiro de Draco brilhar no sol e seu sorriso para ela.

- Oi – falou timidamente se lembrando repentinamente do passado com ele.

- Vai para o F.A.L.E?

- É alguém tem de ir – falou em resposta e guardou o livro na bolsa que tinha debaixo do braço. Olhou em seus olhos e sorriu – Aconteceu alguma coisa? É sábado. O QG deve estar vazio.

- É talvez esteja. – Draco acenou com a cabeça – Mas ai eu vou embora. Fácil.

- Sei – disse Hermione com um olhar desconfiado. O elevador fez um barulho e chegou – Nossa, que rapidez – falou Hermione sarcasticamente e os dois entraram. Draco sorriu para ela, mas a mesma não percebeu. O elevador subiu lentamente como todos os dias. Os dois trocaram olhares nervosos. O elevador vivia emperrando no andar do controle do mal uso da magia, mas eles passaram por este sem mais problemas.

"Level cinco. Fundo de apoio aos elfos domésticos"

- Tchau – falou Hermione sorrindo para ele e saindo do elevador suspirando. "Calma Mionezinha, calma." E sem mais delongas, andou até sua linda sala no fim do corredor. Em outras pessoas liam cartas, entrevistavam elfos e faziam pesquisas sobre o comportamento deles depois da lei que obrigava os donos a dar roupas para seus elfos e pagar dois galeões para eles por dia. Era isso ou nada feito embora Hermione achasse que eles mereciam mais. Entrou em sua sala e viu um café na mesa. Pegando-o, ela bebeu um gole e percebeu que estava muito quente.

- Josh – gritou e quando um homem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis chegou ela sorriu. Hermione tinha uma queda por Josh desde que ele chegou no F.A.L.E. Em sua entrevista, ele fez um discurso apaixonado sobre a escravidão dos Elfos e a garota se derreteu. Ele retribuiu seu sorriso – Chegou algo para mim?

- Cartas de ódio, cartas de agradecimento e um passarinho do ministro. Ele disse que o projeto de lei entrara na reunião das três da tarde e quer você lá. – Hermione sorriu mais ainda. A lei obrigava os donos dos elfos domésticos a dar quartos para eles dormirem apropriadamente.

- Isso! – falou ela animadamente – conseguimos! Aleluia!

- É isso ai, Mione – falou o homem sorrindo com todos os dentes. Ele foi até ela e a abraçou. Petrificada, a garota de cabelos castanhos retribuiu o abraço e fechou os olhos sentindo seu perfume "parece até o que o Draco usava" ela abriu os olhos na hora. Josh a soltou e ela sorriu educadamente para ele quando ele saiu. Se jogou na cadeira e deitou a cabeça na mesa, logo acima de seus braços.

- Abraçou o cara que você estava afim e pensou nele. – falou para si mesma – Imbecil. – seu celular vibrou em sua bolsa. Era a única coisa trouxa que ela não entregava para ninguém. Disfarçava ele de livro de magia e deixava na bolsa. Tirou de lá e viu no visor "Gina Potter".

- Oi Gi – disse atendendo e percebeu um barulho muito grande no fundo.

- Mione é o Harry

- Ah, oi. Que foi?

- Você vem almoçar hoje? – ele parecia berrar por causa do barulho. A menina olhou para o relógio. Era meio dia.

- Vou sim Harry, eu só tenho que fazer uns negócios aqui. Todo mundo já chegou?

- Só falta a Luna com um amigo dela, mas ela já deve estar vindo. A gente está te esperando hein?

- Ok – disse Hermione rindo – Beijos

- Até – e desligou. Pegou sua bolsa e saiu correndo.

- Já vai almoçar? – Michelle, uma estagiaria perguntou de uma das salas.

- Vou sim Michelle, eu já volto. – ela entrou no elevador e apertou o botão da recepção. Estava atrasada já e sempre chegava primeiro. Ficou perdida no tempo. Chacoalhando bastante, o Elevador parou na recepção e a garota o deixou indo para a entrada. Eles se encontravam normalmente em um restaurante a uma rua dali e se sentavam sempre na mesma mesa. Ela, (antigamente) Rony, Gina, Harry, Lilá, Luna, Rolf Scamander (não está podendo vir, porque foi para a Romênia pesquisar a espécie 'bufador de chfre enrugado' que Luna disse que existia) e só pelo que ela se lembra. Ao atravessar a rua ela olha a hora mais uma vez. Meio dia e doze. Suspirando, ela enfia o celular na bolsa de novo e prende o cabelo com um elástico perdido que ela achou dentro da bolsa. Ao chegar ao restaurante de nome "Angelina's" ela entra e logo os vê, sorrindo e bebendo vinho. Ah ok, esse era o Rony. Ela paralizou e enquanto estava assim alguém a puxou. Era Lilá.

- Hermione o Rony está ai.

- Eu vi – disse a castanha olhando nos olhos castanhos da loira. Se apoiou na pia logo em seguida – E agora?

- Quer que eu invente uma desculpa?

- Não, - falou Hermione se recuperando. – Eu sei o que fazer. – e dizendo isso saiu do banheiro e logo do Angelina's indo para o ministério de novo.

"Ótimo" pensou Draco entrando no QG dos aurores "Vazio" ele fechou a porta atrás de si e foi para sua mesa organizar algumas coisas que não havia organizado ainda. Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto ele lia um caso que eles iriam pegar. Não era importante. Uma serie de roubos provavelmente cometidos pelo vagabundo Dunga Fletcher. Ele suspirou e enfiou o caso na gaveta de volta. Olhou para o relógio. Meio dia e meia, mas não prestou atenção nas horas quando passos atravessaram o corredor rapidamente.

- Draco – falou Hermione Granger adentrando a sala e ele olhou para ela. – Quer ir almoçar? Meus amigos estão no restaurante a uma rua daqui e eu vou ser direta – ela respirou fundo – Rony chegou de viagem e está lá.

- Romilda também? – ele arqueou uma sobancelha. Hermione fez que não – Ok eu vou. Ele pode tentar te reconquistar.

- Eu não estou preocupada. Não vai rolar.

- Ah se você soubesse o que o futuro reserva você ficaria apavorada – Draco falou vestindo seu casaco. Foi a vez dela de arquear a sobrancelha.

- Você sabe? – foi sua pergunta e ele fez que não.

- Mas sei que se soubesse ficaria apavorado também. – eles saíram do ministério rapidamente e se dirigiram ao restaurante. Lilá os esperava na porta.

- Oi Draco – falou animadamente – Boa idéia – acrescentou para Hermione que sorriu. Os três começaram a andar em direção a mesa e todos já estavam lá. Arregalaram os olhos quando viram Hermione com Draco.

- Mione? – Rony foi o primeiro a falar e ela sorriu.

- Oi gente – falou – Draco, gente, gente, Draco.

- Nós o conhecemos – disse Gina com a boca entreaberta.

- Não, não conhecem. Só conhecem o antigo ele, só isso.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá embora? – Draco falou pela primeira vez. Parecia incomodado e envergonhado. Hermione fez que não e riu um pouco. Ela se sentia feliz. Os dois sentaram lado a lado e Harry foi o primeiro a pedir.

- Relaxa – Hermione sussurrou para Draco – Eles são legais

- Ah ta e eles vão perdoar e esquecer meus erros? – sussurrou o loiro de volta.

- Eles são legais – falou a castanha com mais firmeza e pediu o de sempre. Draco olhou para a mesa.

- E você Draco? – perguntou Harry para o loiro que se sobressaltou, pois estava distraído.

- Ah – ele disse levantando os olhos da mesa e sorrindo meigamente para todos – Eu nunca como aqui.

- Então eu peço para você – disse Hermione e pediu o mesmo que o dela com uma coca-cola. Todos começaram a conversar, mas Draco estava bastante calado.

- E com você, Malfoy? – perguntou Gina – O que houve depois da batalha – ele tornou a levantar os olhos da mesa.

- Meus pais foram presos – falou com bastante tristeza na voz – E minha namorada morreu um ano depois. – todos arregalaram os olhos – Mas não quero mais falar disso – sorriu – Soube que vocês dois se casaram – disse para Harry e Gina – parabéns – olhou de novo e sorriu mais ainda – pelo bebê também. – acrescentou. Gina sorriu para ele. Ele sorriu para todos e eles sorriram de volta.

- Sinto muito – Luna falou. Estava sozinha, pois seu amigo não pôde vir e parecia bem triste.

- Não sinta. Bem, acho que apenas por Astoria, mas não pelos meus pais – Draco disse a ela que inesperadamente sorriu, fazendo-o se assustar um pouco – Divirto você?

- Não – Luna disse sonhadora – É só o jeito como você fala de seus pais. Parece saber as coisas horríveis que eles fizeram.

- Por outro lado, eu acho horrível – disse Gina, olhando-o, incrédula – Não acredito que pense em seus pais assim! Como pode?

- O que eles jamais fizeram para mim, Weasley? – perguntou o louro – Ok, alem de me amar – acrescentou.

- Cuidaram de você, estiveram lá. Isso já é bastante coisa – Harry disse, desanimadamente e Draco percebeu o que fez.

Harry Potter não tinha pais e por isso tudo que ele falou agora lhe parecia bem horrível. Sentiu-se péssimo.

- Harry, me desculpe – disse arrependido – Deve parecer bem horrível para você, me ouvir dizendo tudo isso...

- Tudo bem – falou o moreno, sorrindo mais uma vez, como se nada houvesse acontecido – Daqui a pouco nosso almoço chega, não?

- É – falou Hermione – Estou com muita fome

- Eu também – disse Rony, pela segunda vez e olhou para Hermione – Eu posso falar com você um instante?

- Hmm, mas a Mione tem que ficar aqui, com o Draco – começou Lilá rapidamente – Ele vai ficar meio perdido sem ela aqui e...

- Lilá – interrompeu a castanha – Tudo bem, eu não ligo – e afastou sua cadeira, preparando-se para levantar, quando Draco pegou sua mão e a fez olhar.

- Hermione, você tem certeza disso? – sussurrou. Ninguém viu por que ela parou e tampouco ligou. Ela fez que sim e ele a deixou ir, pela segunda vez, atrás de outro. Do mesmo outro. Estava cansado de ter de fazer isso.


	5. Conversa

Capitulo 4

- O que você quer? – perguntou Hermione quando os dois se afastaram suficiente da mesa onde os outros estavam. Rony parecia bem irritado.

- Draco Malfoy, Hermione? _Draco Malfoy? _– perguntou com certa raiva na voz.

- O que é que tem? – perguntou a outra, simplesmente – Você tem a Romildinha e o Draco é meu amigo!

- Então é isso? – perguntou Rony – Você veio aqui e está jogando na minha cara que está bem?

- Bem? Bem como, Ronald? Bem como?

- Bem, namorando, oras – A garota olhou para o lado sorrindo – Ah vai, você está louca para isso acontecer.

- O único louco aqui, Rony, é você – a castanha o olhou nos olhos.

- Eu me importo com você, Hermione!

- Aaah, se importa! – disse ela – Se importa TANTO que foi embora com uma garota e me deixou chorando!

- Você chorou? – perguntou ele, toda sua raiva se esvaindo e dando lugar a culpa. Parecia triste

- Ah não, Ronald. EU NÃO CHOREI, NÃO! – ela andava em direção a ele, fazendo-o se afastar a cada passo – Eu só me tranquei no apartamento por um tempo, sai pela primeira vez em semanas e pra onde eu fui? Pro bar, me embebedar!

- Hermione – uma terceira voz entrou na discussão, fazendo-os virarem. Era Draco Malfoy – Hermione está tudo bem? – a mulher olhou para o loiro e depois pra o ruivo e fechou os olhos, indo ligeiramente para trás.

- Está sim, Draco. Já terminei o que tinha de terminar – a castanha abriu os olhos e deu um sorriso – Vamos voltar para mesa, civilizadamente, como deve ser e esquecer esse assunto.

* * *

><p>- FICOU LOUCA MULHER? – perguntou Lilá, quando as duas chegaram em casa. Parecia bem irritada – O QUE PENSAVA? COMEÇOU A GRITAR COM ELE, ALI NO MEIO! ALI. NO. MEIO!<p>

- Ok, eu sei Li – começou a castanha que já estava acostumada com os gritos histéricos da amiga – Respira ok? Foram só uns gritinhos.

- Sorte que eu te parei – falou Draco ao fechar a porta e se sentar no sofá cinza da sala – Você teria partido pra cima dele.

- Não teria não – falou Lilá, sentando-se a seu lado – Ela continua a mesma Hermione de sempre. A mesma que eu odiava só que menos odiosa, sabe?

- Ah, valeu hein? – disse Hermione, com a cabeça enfiada na geladeira e só voltando a aparecer quando tinha duas Heinekens em mãos. Fechou a porta branca com o pé.

- De nada – Falou a loura, pegando uma das garrafas e se servindo. Draco aceitou uma também.

- Bebida de trouxa – olhou, olhou de novo, mais uma vez, outra vez e só então tomou. Ficou alguns segundos sem falar nada e as meninas o encararam. Mais alguns minutos e apenas mais um pouco até soltar um breve – É...

- AH VAI SE FODER! – berrou Lilá, rindo, tacando uma almofada cinza do sofá nele, que levantou a garrafa alto e recebeu-a de braços abertos e sorriso no rosto. Hermione riu e a outra voltou a falar - Bêbado que é bêbado, nunca larga a breja. Ou nesse caso, a garrafinha de Heineken.

- É isso ai – apoiou a castanha e tomou um longo gole de sua própria bebida. Havia sido um dia longo e a única coisa que ela queria fazer era dormir. Apenas isso.

- Bem meninas – falou Draco, levantando-se – Eu vou indo.

- Ah, mas já? – perguntou a loura, de cabeça para baixo no sofá, com a garrafa ainda em mãos.

- É tarde e eu tenho mesmo que ir.

- Obrigada pela carona, Draco – falou Hermione, lavando sua garrafa na pia da cozinha e colocando no escorredor. Secou suas mãos e foi abrir a porta pra ele.

- Ahn, Hermione – começou ele quando estava perto da porta do carro – Quer sair comigo amanhã?

- Amanhã não dá, pode ser depois de amanhã?

- Pode, claro – concordou o loiro, abrindo a porta – Na segunda então?

- segunda-feira – confirmou ela prontamente – Que horas?

- Umas cinco da tarde – disse ele, pensativo – A gente já ta fora do trabalho mesmo. Aonde?

- Vamos ao "Três Vassouras" – Sugeriu ela – Lá é tranquilo. Normalmente está vazio.

- Certo – confirmou ele, mais uma vez – A gente se vê, Mione.

- É. – Despediu-se ela - A gente se vê Draco.

* * *

><p>Domingo, de manhã, mais ou menos dez e Hermione já estava acordada tomando café. Hoje ninguém do ministério trabalhava só o ministro e os assistentes dele. Olhando para o nada e sentindo-se sozinha (Lilá ainda não acordara), Hermione pegou o casaco, escreveu um bilhete e saiu de casa rapidamente, aparatando para um lugar onde ela sabia que não ia ficar sozinha, a casa de Draco Malfoy.<p>

- Quem é? – perguntou o loiro ao ouvir a campainha, descendo as escadas rápido e não deixando a pessoa falar nada. Abriu a porta e viu uma mulher, ruiva, de olhos azuis entrando em sua casa, sem nem falar nada.

- Draco! – abraçou-o, jogando-se em seus braços, que saudades!

- Prima Justine? O que faz aqui? – perguntou, incrédulo, ao olhar mais uma vez para a cara da garota de, no máximo, vinte e dois anos a sua frente.

-Eu voltei, bobinho – disse dando um soquinho em seu braço e rindo – Vai poder ter sua priminha de segundo grau toda para si.

- Segundo do segundo grau, né, Justine? Porque nem minha prima você é de verdade – ele fechou a porta, rindo.

- Detalhes, detalhes – disse a garota e se sentou no sofá, animada – Esse lugar é assustador sabe. Eu vim até aqui ajudar a te consolar.

- Sobre o que? – perguntou o louro da cozinha, sabendo o que viria a seguir.

- Astoria.

- Isso foi há um ano, Justine – disse Draco, certa tristeza em sua voz.

- Mas machuca, eu sei que machuca – tornou a falar, a garota.

- É, machuca – falou o homem, triste – Machuca sim.


	6. Briga

Capitulo 5

Mais um toque da campainha e alguns passos de Draco até a porta para ver Hermione Granger do lado de fora.

- Uau, hmm, Hermione – falou o loiro, surpreso – O que faz aqui?

- Sei lá – respondeu simplesmente a garota – Eu vim pra cá porque foi o primeiro lugar que pensei. Posso entrar? – ele deu espaço e Hermione sorriu, adentrando o lugar. Olhou tudo e pela primeira vez seu olhar recaiu sobre Justine – Oi.

- Oi – falou a garota, bem animada e virou-se para o primo – Quem é?

- Ah é a Mione.

- Mione, hmm, sei – falou Justine estreitando os olhos e sorrindo – Olá Hermione.

- Olá – a castanha riu – Então você e o Draco...?

- Primos – apressou-se a dizer o loiro – De primeiro grau

- É – assentiu a garota – Vim passar um tempo aqui, acabei de chegar, na verdade.

- Ah, uau – Hermione falou, aliviada – Bem, boa estada.

- É – comentou a ruiva dando um sorrisinho para o primo e olhando dele para Hermione – Vai ser beeeeem legal mesmo.

- Justine, você não tem o que fazer não? – perguntou ele, meio grosseiramente, mas a prima limitou-se a rir.

- Uau, é mesmo ne? Que distração – falou distraidamente – Enfim, eu vou desarrumar as malas no mesmo quarto de sempre, neah?

- É – confirmou ele, distraído, olhando para a janela.

- Deixe-me ajudar – prontificou-se Hermione, mas a outra a parou.

- Não precisa – garantiu pegando as malas, uma em cada mão – Eu mesma levo, desempacoto, guardo e deixo tudo bem. Fique com o Draco – acrescentou, já subindo as escadas – Ele vai gostar disso – no minuto que Hermione virou, Justine piscou para ele, sorriu e subiu as escadas. Draco apenas suspirou e sorriu para Hermione.

- Quer sentar? – perguntou e ela sorriu, assentindo. Voltando para a cozinha, perguntou à ela se queria algo e depois continuara a conversa.

- Então – começou ele, ao sentar – Você veio aqui porque não tinha nada pra fazer?

- É, basicamente – respondeu ela bebericando seu chá. Ele sorriu – Meio cedo para chá, mas tudo bem.

- Nunca é cedo demais para chá – respondeu o loiro – Nunca.

- Hmm, questão de opinião – falou uma voz lá de cima e os dois perceberam que era Justine. Ela se calou por um momento e depois acrescentou que não ia mais ouvir a conversa, mesmo sabendo que eles não iam acreditar.

- Vamos conversar na cozinha? – perguntou ele e ela assentiu, rindo um pouco e andando logo atrás. Sentaram-se na cadeira e ficaram se olhando por um tempinho, antes dela falar alguma coisa.

- A sua prima – começou a castanha – Justine. Ela parece ser legal.

- Ah, ela é – respondeu ele – Eu cuidava dela quando ela era pequena.

- Ah, sério? – perguntou a mulher – Ela é filha de quem?

- Não sei – respondeu o homem e Hermione desconfiou – Não, sério. Eu não sei de onde ela veio.

- Cuidou da garota e não sabe de onde ela veio?

- É – afirmou o homem e bebeu um pouco de seu chá – Está um pouco frio já.

- Enfim – começou ela – Dormiu bem?

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? – perguntou rindo e ela gargalhou um pouco.

- Eu não sei. Falta de assunto dá nisso.

- É eu sei. Sempre faltou assunto com você, Hermione, por isso a minha aproximação era ofende-la – comentou ele e bebeu mais um gole do chá. Ela abaixou um pouco a cabeça e a levantou sorrindo – O que foi?

- Pensei que me insultasse por diversão.

- Não, não insultava – falou ele – Eu insultava para ficar perto de você. Ria de você, mas porque era preconceituoso e não aceitava que eu queria falar com você.

- Você nunca quis falar comigo – ela ainda tinha o sorriso estampado no rosto – Você nunca gostou de mim.

- Isso não é verdade, Mione.

- É sim, é claro que é – ela o olhou nos olhos – Você nunca gostou de mim, Draco.

- Você sabe que não é verdade – o loiro parecia se controlar – Você sabe bem.

- Sei sim, claro que sei. Poupe-me – o sorriso se foi – Você me xingava de sangue ruim sempre que eu passava, me xingava de dentuça.

- E você me xingava de doninha

- Porque eu te odiava! – retrucou ela, quase berrando – Eu te odiava tanto e precisava de um argumento.

- Não, Hermione – começou ele – Você não me odiava e eu também não.

- Odiava sim – dessa vez ela falou bem alto e Justine ouviu. Preocupou-se um pouco – Claro que odiava!

- NÃO ODIAVA – dessa vez ele quase gritava – CLARO QUE NÃO ODIAVA! NÃO LEMBRA DAQUELE DIA, AQUELA NOITE, NÃO? NÃO LEMBRA DA MINHA CARA, NÃO SE SENTIU CULPADA?

- EU NÃO ENTENDI A SUA CARA!

- RONALD, HERMIONE, FOI POR CAUSA DO NOME QUE VOCÊ DISSE!

- EU DISSE O QUE ME VEIO A CABEÇA, COMO SE VOCÊ LIGASSE PRA ALGUMA COISA QUE EU DISESSE.

- AH LIGAVA, EU LIGAVA SIM.

- AH LIGAVA – ELA SE LEVANTOU – LIGAVA SIM, MUITO. AFINAL DRACO, PORQUE VOCÊ FOI LÁ? PORQUE VOCÊ FOI LÁ, NAQUELA NOITE E ME BEIJOU?

- ele beijou ela? – perguntou-se Justine, lá de cima, baixo – Ele beijou ela? – as vozes voltaram a berrar e ela se calou para ouvir

- PORQUE EU NÃO AGUENTAVA MAIS ISSO – Ele se levantava também – PORQUE NÃO DAVA MAIS!

- DAVA O QUE, DRACO? DAVA O QUE? VOCÊ NÃO ME SUPORTAVA, NÃO ME SUPORTAVA! E VOCÊ ME BEIJOU NAQUELA NOITE! POR QUE?

- POR QUAL RAZÃO AS PESSOAS BEIJAM OUTRAS PESSOAS?

- NÃO SEI, MAS COM VOCÊ PARECE SER BEM DIFERENTE, DRACO, BEM DIFERENTE!

- NÃO É DIFERENTE!

- AH OK E VOCÊ VAI ME DIZER O QUE AGORA?

- EU VOU DIZER QUE EU TE BEIJEI PELO MESMO MOTIVO QUE AS OUTRAS PESSOAS BEIJAM AS OUTRAS PESSOAS!

- AH E QUAL É ESSE SANTO MOTIVO, MALFOY?

- EU TE AMAVA – respondeu ele, bem alto e ela ficou muda – Eu te amava, Hermione. Amava e ainda amo – os dois se olharam por breves segundos antes dela limpar uma lagrima com a manga da blusa de moletom e sair da casa, batendo a porta.


	7. Planos

Faziam dias já desde de que Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy não se viam mais. A garota, por sua vez, passava esses dias pensando no que sentia e na culpa crescente que tomava conta de seu ser cada vez que se lembrava de si mesma batendo a porta. Era horrível, doloroso e uma sensação que não queria que ninguém sentisse.

No entanto, Draco passava seus dias fingindo felicidade ao lado de sua prima mais nova, Justine. A garota estava preocupada com ele, mas ele não dava nenhum sinal de que precisava de ajuda ou que estava mal, mesmo estando, por isso ela não se sentia segura para construir um assunto em cima de sua tristeza.

Principalmente depois do que houve com Astoria, mesmo fazendo um ano.

Lilá Brown não aguentava mais. Hermione quase nunca saia do quarto e quando saia era para comer ou para trabalhar. A mulher estava preocupada com a amiga e sempre que podia perguntava "O que você está fazendo lá, Hermione?" e ela, as vezes, respondia com as mesmas palavras vazias: - Pensando, pensando em tudo que já me aconteceu. Pensando em mim e no que sinto. Pensando sobre a vida e como ela dá voltas para frente e para trás. Pensando em como uma coisa tão maravilhosa poderia virar tão triste a ponto de gerar uma briga. Pensando em todas as coisas pelo que passei, os xingamentos que enfrentei de cabeça erguida, apenas para descobrir, Lilá, que a pessoa que me insultava, me olhava com desprezo, era também a pessoa que me amava, mesmo que eu não tenha certeza disso ainda – a castanha se calava, pegava uma maçã lentamente, lavava e depois subia de novo. Lilá nunca pensou que uma briga fosse deixar ela daquele jeito.

Justine odiava aquele sorriso dele. Era falso. Era superficial. Era frio. Tudo que um sorriso nunca deveria ser jamais. Ele a irritava profundamente, penetrando em sua mente e fazendo-a refletir se ela algum dia já havia sorrido assim.

Draco pensava que a enganava.

Bem, pensava errado então.

- Draco, chega – falou ela, um dia. Estava chovendo e a ruiva tentava uma conversa com o loiro – Que quer dizer?

- Quero dizer – fechou o livro que estava lendo e olhou para ele – Quero dizer, alias, perguntar: Você não se cansa desse sorriso não? De ficar expondo ele para mim e para si mesmo, no espelho, todo dia de manha enquanto se troca? Você não fica triste em saber que não é mais real, a partir do momento em que ela não está mais aqui, porque, afinal, eu nunca havia visto você tão feliz, nem com Astoria.

- Do que está falando, Justine? – perguntou ele, ainda sorrindo – Eu fico feliz, com você.

- Fica, mas como meu primo. Draco, você tem que admitir que quando a Hermione saiu por ali, a sua felicidade também.

- Não – respondeu ele – Ficamos nos falando só por algum tempo, nada de mais.

- Nada de mais? – perguntou a garota, ficando ligeiramente irritada – NADA DE MAIS? Puta merda, se aquilo foi nada de mais o que é uma coisa "de mais"?

- Justine, chega – pediu o loiro, abaixando o tom de voz. O sorriso havia sumido – Eu não quero falar disso.

- Você precisa ir atrás dela – ele abaixou a cabeça – Draco, pelo amor de Merlin, você precisa fazer isso por você. Por ela. Pela sua felicidade e...

- Já chega – interrompeu ele, levantando-se – Eu vou pro meu quarto – a garota suspirou tristemente enquanto o assistia subindo as escadas.

A campainha do numero onze tocou duas semanas depois da briga e quando Lilá atendeu encontrou uma menina ruiva que nunca vira na vida.

- Oi, eu sou a Justine – disse ela, sorrindo um pouco e estendendo a mão – Sou prima de primeiro grau do Draco.

- Ah – disse a loira, sorrindo – Sei. A Hermione meio que falou de alguma prima antes de se trancar no quarto. Por favor, entre – dando espaço, a garota entrou e olhou fixamente para a outra.

- Então, ela também está assim? Triste? – a mulher assentiu com a cabeça e a ruiva olhou para o lado – Draco não sai do dele também desde que brigamos, só para trabalhar e comer. Ele ficou bem triste depois da saída de Hermione.

- Hmm, ela não me contou nada da briga – falou Lilá, andando para a cozinha e lavando dois copos – Você quer alguma coisa? Chá, café, água...?

- Água – pediu ela – Hermione não te contou nada?

- Não – respondeu a mulher e levantou a cabeça, para olhar para a outra – Nada além das palavras "Nós... Brigamos" – com os sapatos fazendo barulho contra o chão de madeira, o copo de água foi entregue nas mãos da garota que sorriu levemente – Sente-se – indicou o sofá com uma mão e as duas se sentaram. Depois de um gole de água ela começou a narrar a briga nos mínimos detalhes, deixando a mulher ligeiramente preocupada.

- Foi isso? – perguntou ao final da narração ao que sim foi a resposta – Ela bateu a porta?

- Bateu. Eu estava no meu quarto, eu ouvi.

- Ah, meu Merlin – falou a loira colocando seu café na mesa e olhando para cima – Eu não acredito nisso

- Nem eu – admitiu Justine – Será que ela não sai de lá nem se eu pedir?

- Eu não sei. Tentei de todos os jeitos possíveis – comentou a outra – Você pode tentar, talvez ela saia.

- Talvez ela saia se Draco estiver aqui – as duas se olharam – Ou se eu falasse que estamos com um problema ou algo assim e a levasse para algum lugar...

- Onde ele também estaria – completou a outra, pensativa – Talvez... Talvez se a gente tentasse desse certo.

- Precisamos de alguém ou alguma coisa para trazer ela para fora, mas eu não tenho ideia do que.

- Nem eu – admitiu Lilá – Mas tenho de planejar alguma coisa. Eu vou ligar pro pessoal, talvez eles tenham alguma ideia sobre o que fazer – e pegando o telefone, Lilá Brown, a mulher que não aguentava mais, começou a teclar os números da casa onde morava a pessoa mais inteligente, fria e realista sobre assuntos amorosos: Gina Weasley.


End file.
